


Illumination

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Series: Getting Started [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, M/M, SenBingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: A moment of illumination for Jim.





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> For the SenBingo Wild Card space, revised just a bit from a TS Concrit piece on description. This follows my bingo story [ "Making Progress"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585382) in sequence.

The image that greeted Jim when he slipped into the loft wasn’t anything unusual – it was just his roommate meditating in the living room, again. But it was enough to make him hush his steps and hold his breath. Sight zeroed in on the play of light there, held him steady, observing the observer. It was early autumn, late afternoon, and dusty sunbeams gleaming through the balcony windows highlighted tone and texture, gilding Blair, the candles, the pillows, the rug – everything – with the warm gold that only glows at that time of day, at that time of year. The honey-browns of Blair’s hair and shirt, the pale olive of his skin, the cream of the vanilla candles and the couch, the paprika-red of a throw pillow: it all combined into a perfect earth-toned palette.

One heartbeat, two – and just that quickly, the light shifted, the warmth faded, and the long slide toward sunset had begun. Despite Jim’s quiet, Blair raised his head and caught him in his still-distant gaze. Blue eyes reflected the candle flames and the last light of the fading sun, and Jim read there the answer to a question he wasn’t ready to ask.


End file.
